Staking Claims
by Noodles2
Summary: He's been watching her, and she knows it. Malfoy is looking to get his hands a little dirty. Hermione, might be willing to oblige. Rated M, beware of lemons.


So, It's been over 7 years since I last posted anything. Since then, I have learned that I should not post unless it is a one-shot or I have already completely written out the story. Hence, anyone who read my previous works, I am really, really sorry. I thought about writing them again, but I can't remember where i was going with them.

So here is my favorite pairing, be warned it is rated M for a reason. This is a one/shot to avoid my not updating.

Enjoy and don't forget to Review.

~Noodles2

* * *

><p><strong>Staking Claims<strong>

"He's staring at you again," Harry said in a nonchalant tone as he took a bite out of his chicken and biscuits. "Let him, I'm not giving in to his childish stupidity," Hermione clipped back, making it a point to find the book in her lap increasingly more interesting.

"Mione-," Ron started when she abruptly stood and hurriedly said she was headed to the library, ignoring whatever he was about to say. As she shouldered her bag and adjusted her skirt, she glanced a quick peek at the Slytherin table. As Harry made note, there was the Slytherin Git relishing a bite of blueberry pie as he stared at her. She quickly turned towards the doors and briskly walked out.

It had been like this since the beginning of the term. Malfoy had taken it upon himself to be her shadow, which made her uneasy. Everywhere she was he would be there; she could feel his stare boring holes into her. They weren't menacing or threatening, but intense. She couldn't place the feeling. They hadn't exchanged words outside of discussing prefect duties.

She was smart enough to feel caution and fear. With who she was and whom she associated with, it was only rational to expect danger at almost every turn. She didn't let on about this to others, mostly because she didn't want to disappoint. She was Gryffindor after all.

She contemplated Malfoy as she walked up the staircase. He had been unusually reserved this year, other than the whole stalking behavior, he had kept to himself. His hair was longer and lighter if possible, he had continued to gel it back. His face seemed more mature since his cheek bones were more angled and sharp. His body was long and lean and his muscles subtle, his skin forever that pale white. He wasn't terrible to look at, he never really was, but underneath the looks, there was always that dark and nasty persona.

With this year as the exception, Malfoy had still taken it upon himself to jab at her whenever he had the chance. It was always her hair, her teeth, her blood. The same shit, that Hermione knew, no longer applied. Her hair had tamed, her teeth fixed, and her blood, well there was nothing wrong with her blood to begin with.

As she continued her trip, she started hearing faint footsteps behind her. The same steps she had been hearing all year. She rounded the corner and halted. She was going to put a stop to this, once and for all.

Pulling out her wand she made a sharp turn and pointed it straight into-

"Neville?"

Poor Neville was shocked and shaking when he saw the wand pointed at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I wanted to get your opinion on my essay for Potions. I-I'm sorry, I should have called out," Neville stuttered out. Hermione put her wand away and apologized.

"Sure, Neville, sorry about that, thought you were someone else. Let me see that essay, I was on my way to the library so I'll review it there." He unquestioningly handed her the essay and smiled sheepishly as he sprinted away with a quick thanks.

She tucked the parchment into her bag and continued her journey.

_Goodness, I am getting paranoid_ she thought. Technically, she had good reason to be, but she wouldn't dwell on that.

Arriving at the library, she scoped out a nice secluded corner and settled for the night. As she was reading the essay on the properties of the Felix Felicis potion Neville wrote, she felt that prickly sensation again. She looked up, but found nothing out of place. The library looked deserted, _Madam Pince must have stepped out,_ she thought.

Pulling her wand out, Hermione stood, she didn't care if it was Neville again, she would rather make quick apologies than to be caught off guard. Her sensitive ears picked up faint steps to her left and she made a quick trip to the area.

Nothing.

Maybe she was ready for St. Mungo's.

As she was settling with the fact that she might be nutters and sheathed her wand, she ran into a body.

A tall, lean, slightly muscled body.

Two hands gripped her shoulders to steady her. She shivered at the warmth that ran down from that spot. Tentatively looking up, she saw two pale blue eyes, with a very intense gaze.

"Malfoy"

"Granger"

"You can let go now," she stood her ground even though he was mere inches away and his height loomed over her.

He didn't let go.

"Is there something I can help you with Malfoy?" She said in a more decisive tone, trying to ignore the fact that he had not let go yet.

Draco Malfoy had a perplexed look, something his features didn't don every day, but then it was quickly replaced with a subtle smirk.

"I've been watching you."

"I know"

"In my observations, I have found you to be thoroughly filthy," he stated in a casual matter-of-fact tone. His right hand was moving upwards towards her collarbone, up her neck, towards her cheek. He grasped a chestnut tendril, "Everything about you, this mud brown hair, your dirt colored eyes, I bet you even taste like mud." His tone was soft; all the while his body seemed to be moving closer.

Hermione tried to glare at him, but his touch was mesmerizing. She couldn't explain how his insults were cruel, but his touch was evoking warmth.

Malfoy continued ghosting his fingers over her skin, until gripping themselves in her curls. "You reek of inferiority, this toxic smell; I can't seem to wash off me. It clings, even when I'm on the other side of the room. Your voice is like needles pricking my ears, but the disgusting melody won't leave my mind."

"Sounds like you have issues Malfoy," she tried to steady her voice and keep a level glare, but his touch was sending jolts into her scalp. Unconsciously she noticed he had been walking her backwards at this point, since she felt the cool stone wall on her back.

This bolted her and caused the panic to return. Malfoy noticing this, moved to block her in. He swiftly took her wand and tossed it behind them and uttered a quick silencing charm.

She tensed when his hands perched on her waist, his eyes bore into hers, "You're a grimy infection."

His head lowered towards hers, she could feel his breathe, sweet from the blueberry pie, on her cheek.

"You're such a stunningly beautiful polluted creature, I wonder what the flavor of filthy lips will be," he whispered into her lips as his own descended onto hers. It was a tentative brush, then a bit more firm.

She was intoxicated, she was completely insulted, but her mind was muddled with his caress. She should struggle, kick, scream, and run. He was obsessed. She knew this, but she was so bloody curious. Wanting to know where the rabbit hole lead, she let him taste her.

His kisses were getting firmer, his hands cradling her neck and angling her face upwards. His body was pressed intimately into hers. She felt his erection press into her thigh, but was too preoccupied with the small kisses and licks he was now placing on her neck and collarbone. He gave her a little nibble and elicited a moan from her.

"You do taste bloody filthy," he punctuated his opinion with a deeper lick, followed by a bruising bite.

"You don't taste so clean yourself Malfoy," Hermione was beginning to see his little game and played along.

"As I see it, pure tastes pretty grimy too," she snaked her hand into his hair and pulled his face towards hers, "I suppose we both need a thorough detoxification. "

Hermione was far gone, if he wanted to play this game, she would too. Her mind was cluttered with his words and touches, but as she gave him a searing kiss and licked the edges of his lower lips, she heard him groan. That groan was her victory.

She pulled away slightly, "So you've been watching me, well Malfoy, I've been watching you too. I think you have a bit of a fixation."

"Dirty things are very fascinating," was all he replied as he lifted her upwards and pushed her into the wall. She was suspended with her warm core grinding on his erection due to Gravity. She held onto him and watched as he ripped her blouse open and suckled the skin just above her cupped breast. Pulling the offending undergarment down he freed her right breast and delved his warm mouth over the now stiff peak. Her hands shot out to his hair and she whimpered at his assault. Her panties had a moist feeling as her bundle of nerves was being rubbed against his clothed arousal.

Malfoy moved to pay equal attention to her left breast, but was stopped when Hermione took his face in her hands and proceeded to kiss him harshly. She nibbled on his lower lip and trailed kisses down his jaw to the pressure point in his neck where she sucked harder and licked, leaving her mark.

Moaning audibly, Malfoy ground her hips with his hands at her waist into his erection. Fed up with the teasing he lifted her slightly and skillfully undid his pants, freeing his cock. He then lifted her skirt, ripped her panties off, at which Hermione whimpered, and sheathed himself inside her.

At that moment she couldn't think straight, his left hand was fisting her hair and his other held her waist bruisingly as he pumped into her. She could feel the tension build with every thrust, the pain of his hold and the right spot being rubbed by his stiff cock were driving her over the edge.

"Say you're filthy," His thrusts were harder now, "Say you're mine."

She whimpered and moaned as she felt the pressure building.

"Say it," he thrust again, this time his right hand thumb found its way to the bundle of nerves that were already on sensory overload.

She couldn't take it anymore with an unintelligible phrase rushing out of her, her nails gripped his shoulders, leaving red welts as her eyes shut tight and the warmth and electricity spread all over her as her orgasm washed through her. He rode her out as her muscles clenched around him he could feel himself coming undone. With a few final thrusts, he released inside her.

For several seconds, the stood there panting and sweating. He was still inside of her, resting her head on his shoulder. She turned her swollen lips towards his ears, "You're just as filthy and mine now."

He blew out a tired "Heh" then hoarsely said, "You said it first."

Hermione smirked, "Prove it."


End file.
